One Piece: Identity
by The Dude Of Doom
Summary: Future fic. Two teens tired of being in the shadows of there crews leave to have there own adventure. So now a Cabin-boy and a Cook will have some new adventures as they meet friends and enemys and travel the sea's.
1. Out of there Shadows Part 1

**I don't own One Piece…..only some of the OC's are owned by me.**

_

* * *

___

_Chapter 1: Out of there Shadows Part 1_

On an ancient looking ship in the dead of night. A seventeen year old blonde girl sighed as she hefted a large bag onto her shoulder.

She was a beautiful girl, her blonde hair went to her mid back. She was wearing a dark orange vest over a white tank top. Her pants were baggy and tan and her shores were black cargos.

She was around 5'6 in height and behind her was a panda that was slightly taller than her when he was on all fours. For some reason the panda wore a dark green t-shirt with a skull on it.

The blonde jumped onto the panda's back, patted his large head and scratched behind his ear. The panda growled in delight.

"You ready buddy?" she asked, and the panda nodded.

"Twerp……where are you going?"

The girl turned her head slightly to look at a large scarred shark fish man, she gave him a slight smile.

"Just going away for a while……I'll be back in a few months."

The fish man just shook his head and leaned on a wall, "That's not what I meant exactly. I meant why aren't you telling anyone? You know your brother isn't going to be happy."

The girl smiled "Ever since that incident a few years back that wood head has been overly protective off me, you know that,"

The shark man smirked "Yeah the captain is like that…..but he's like that with all of his precious people. Now I don't see a boat twerp….how are you going to get to land?"

The blonde laughed and winked at the fish man "Si you should know me better than that! I'm strong enough now to travel long distances. Lets go Pan!" she yelled, the Panda started running and jumped off the ship, but they didn't fall, it looked like they were sorta flying.

The fish man referred to as 'Si' chuckled to himself as the girl and panda disappeared into the distance.

"Penny you twerp……be safe." then something struck him.

"Damn twerp……leaves me to deal with the Captain when he gets into his worried brother mode and his pregnant, hormonal, doctor of a wife…..I'm dead!"

--(_Pirate Ship/Somewhere in the ocean_)--

A tall man in his early twenties gave a young 17 year old boy a hug and then ruffled his hair.

The younger man was tall slightly shorter than the older. He was of a thin build, and well toned. He has slightly curly brown hair that hung loosely. He also wore a black t-shirt under a dark gray jean jacket, small white wings poked out of his back threw his clothes.

He also wore figureless gloves and long black cargo pants. The young man smiled at the older.

"You said by to everyone else?" asked the older, the younger gave a few hand sighs in response.

"Good……." The taller man rested his hands on the shorters shoulders "…..be safe bro, and I hope you learn what you want on this journey you wanted to take."

The brown hair man smiled gave the older man one last hug before he picked up a black backpack and got into a small boat on the side of the ship they were on.

The boy waved goodbye to his brother and set sail. The older one watched his brother leave with a sad smile on his face when he felt slender arms wrap around his waist from behind.

"Devon……Austin will be fine."

"I know……Its just I'm going to miss him, we haven't been separated for a long period of time like this before."

"It's okay Dev….it's okay,"

--( _Paradise Hotel 17 floor, Decoy Island_)--

"GET HIM!" yelled a suited man as he pulled out a pistol, the man was followed by ten other men with guns down the hallway of an hotel.

The person they were chasing was a seventeen year old dark skinned boy. His hair was styled in a messy afro like style, and goggles resting on his forehead. The boy was thin almost wiry.

He wore a very baggy forest green jacket with many pockets. Under that he wore no shirt but the was a strap that held a sword to his back under his jacket. He also wore long blue jeans and wooden sandals. He was also carrying a black duffle bag.

Hanging from his ears were headphones that lead to his jacket pocket. The boy smiled reached his arm behind him, and flicked his pursuers off.

The dark skinned boy turned his head back to where he was running to see a tall window, and the dead end to the hallway. He stopped looked out the window, frowned, backed up, drew his sword (The blade was slightly curved).

The boy ran and with a few quick swipes of his blade, the window fell apart and he jumped out of the building.

"WOHOOOOOO!" he yelled as he fell 17 floors. Around the third floor he grabbed onto a banner that was hanging in-between two buildings, and landed safely.

He pulled one of his head phones out and a small snail like thing from his pocket, what people call an iMushi and turned it off. He then smiled at the spot he jumped from and raised his finger, stuck his tongue out then yelled,

" You'll never catch Lanx Gator assholes!"

Lanx sheathed his sword, shouldered the duffle bag, put the headphone back in, turned his music back on, and started to walk down the street.

--(_Outside of a singles bar/Decoy Island_)--

A tall twenty year old man stood outside of a bar with a smirk on his face. He took out a black comb and brushed it threw his tall spiky blonde hair. Joy danced in his eyes even thou they were covered by sunglasses.

The man was buff with a big upper body, he wore a tight black shirt to show off his muscles. He also wore tight blue jeans and black loafers.

After the big blonde man was finished combing his hair he speed into the bar and stopped next to a beautiful woman.

"Hey babe how about we go somewhere alone!?" the woman just looked at him then elbowed him in the stomach and flipped the big man over her shoulder, then huffed and walked away.

"Ouch…." groaned then man as he stood up, brushed himself off, fixed his hair again and then tried his luck again with a few other women. Different reactions…..same ending.

Before long the owner of the place kicked him out just to protect the man from anymore harm.

The big man sighed and started to walk down the street looking for another bar. He accidentally bumped into a dark skinned teen carrying a duffle bag, he apologized but the boy seemed to not be paying attention.

The bright lights of another bar came into view, a smiled broke out onto his face.

"Watch out lady's here comes Johnny Revo!"

Johnny then grabbed a guy from a crowd, a tall teen with slightly curly brown hair who seemed to be looking around town. Revo wrapped his arm around the teen and smiled.

"Kid your my wing man! WHO-HA!"

--( _Decoy Island Docks/ Thirty minutes earlier_)--

Austin smiled as he took a deep breath when he steeped off of his smiled boat. At the moment he wasn't an Axe-Head, he was just a traveler…..he just hoped that no one recognized him as 'Blood Fist' Austin.

But he knew he would return to his brother and the crew, but Austin just wanted to get out of the shadow's of the big names on his crew like Axe and Devon, start something of his own.

Leaving he stuff on the boat and paying the docking fee, the brown haired boy smiled and decided to have a look around town.

The sun was setting and people start to walk around town on dates and drinking. Over the years as he grew older women started to flirt with the mute boy finding handsome, but he never did anything.

To tell the truth he's only kissed one girl, the first was an accident, and the others were just quick ones here and there nothing serious. Plus he hasn't seen _her_ in three years since they were fourteen.

His _mantra _acted up when he thought of her just then but he just ignored it. The tall teen stopped in the middle of the street and realized he was lost, when a muscular arm wrapped around him and dragged him to a bar.

"Kid your my wing man! WHO-HA!"

_What the hell!?_

_--_( _Decoy Island/ Streets_ )--

Penny finished strapping her stuff onto Pan and patted his head.

"So Pan…..know any hotels we can stay at?" she asked, the panda just looked at her with a blank look that said **'** I'm a frigging animal what do you think **'**

"Okay, Okay I'm just kidding lets find a boat and a place to stay the night. 'Kay?"

The panda growled his answer. So the girl and the panda traveled down the street and after a few minutes they heard a yell.

"Just try and catch me you assholes!" yelled a dark teen as he rounded the corner. Penny noticed that he was carrying a sword in his right hand and a black duffle in his left.

The guy stopped in front of her "Can I hind in your panda's shirt!?"

_That's a question you don't hear every day………_

"That's up to him…..so Pan what do you think?" asked Penny and the panda just shrugged.

"He says yeah whatever,"

"Thanks!" he said as he moved to the other side of Pan and hide in his shirt. A few seconds later a group of men in suits turned the corner and stop in front of Penny.

"Hey girl you see a kid with a bag running this way?"

The blonde girl gave them the innocent look "Yes sirs, he went that way then turned right."

The man in front nodded and the group ran off, the dark teen appeared at her side.

"Thanks girly names Lanx Gator. You new in town?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Yeah we are, names Penny Kia D. Mabui. Just call me Penny please and this is Pan." she shook his hand and Pan growled in acknowledgement.

Lanx smiled at them "Well how about I show you around?"

Penny smiled but held up a finger "Okay I do need the help…..but two things I'm never going to like you in any romantic way, have someone close to me already and two you have to tell me why those guys were chasing you. Deal?"

Lanx grinned "I'll tell you while we walk….." he then laughed slightly "…..and don't worry about me hitting on you…..I'm into red-heads!"

Penny looked at him "You know you remind me of my brother, I think this is a start to a good friend ship."

-**--X--**

**Well here's my new story! I don't have an exact direction this story will go but the idea popped into my head and I just need to get this out.**

**Austin is owned by kilnorc, who if he wants can be the co-writer since Austin is one of the two main characters. **

**Lanx Gator and Johnny Revo are owned by me just like Penny. They are also be main characters. But this story will focus mostly on Austin and Penny.**

_**Next Chapter: Penny and Lanx are running from the 'Men in Suits' . Austin is uncomfortable. Plus him and Johnny meet Penny and Lanx.**_


	2. Out of there Shadows part 2

**Yo! This is the DoD here saying hey and hoped everyone liked the first chapter! Now I have three new OC's in my head, one I'll introduce this chapter and the other two are a maybe and just in and out characters. Also since kilnorc is now co-author if he wants to say anything it will be right under this.**

**Kilnorc: Hello everyone. That's right, Dude of Doom and I have started our own collaboration of what I would like to call an AU future fic since we dunno what happens in the future of OP...Dude calls it something else, but to each their own. Enjoy, folks**

**I don't own One Piece! **

_Chapter 2: Out of there Shadows part 2 _

Austin groaned to himself as he sat in a both with the big muscular guy named Johnny, the guy was an idiot!

The big, sunglasses wearing guy laughed and slapped Austin's shoulder happily, "Ya know kid you will make a great wingman!"

The mute teen's eyebrow twitched seeing an annoying joke in that saying if anyone took the time to actually look at him. Johnny motioned to a pretty girl to join them and started to hit on her.

Austin was loosing his patience, and that was something he had a lot of due to his Captain, the ships love struck musician, foxy entertainer, and finally their drunken shipwright…..so the mute teen knew how to keep his cool.

"Well Johnny who's this handsome man beside you?" asked the girl in a smooth voice.

Johnny looked at Austin "Ummm…..this is my mute cousin….Billy I'm watching over him for now!"

The girl smiled "Oh so your mute!" she then started to talk to him in sighed laughed.

_"So are you really mute Billy?"_

_"Yeah and just so you know my name is Austin have no idea who this guy is, he pulled me off the street about half an hour ago."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yep, may I suggest giving him a fake Mushi number?"_ Austin sighed, the girl smiled and stood up, pulled out a piece of paper and wrote a number on it.

"Here ya go big guy, that's my Mushi number give me a call some time! Bye!"

Johnny grinned at Austin after the girl left "Kid! I think this is the start to a wonderful friendship!"

--(Penny, Pan, and Lanx)--

Lanx looked at Penny from the corner of his eye and a playful grin danced across his face.

"So how old are ya?"

The blonde girl gasped at him playfully, she knew that he was playing, and she was actually really smart just didn't like acting like it.

"Why Lanx your never supposed ask a lady her age!"

"Lady? Where?"

Penny snorted angrily "Maybe I should just order Pan to eat you…" the panda growled in amusement. The dark skinned boy held up his hands defensively,

"Now, now no going to the drastic, just wanted to know a little about ya,"

Penny smiled and walked a little ahead of Lanx, hand behind her back with a thinking expression on her face.

"Hmmm only if you tell me a little about you."

"Deal,"

" 'Kay, well I grew up alone mostly barley have any memory of my real parents, they died and I was sent to live with my great uncle who owns some flouting restaurant out in East Blue…."

"For Real?"

"Yep! There the staff became like brothers to me….learn to cook and how to fight. After a two years there I ran away because I wanted to see the world. After traveling a little bit I somehow ended up in North Blue and meet the people who I will call my family from then one and that will never change…."

"Who are they?" asked Lanx

Penny gave him a sly smile "If I tell you I'll have to kill you…"

"Ahhh…well anything else?"

"Well I'm seventeen and you're my second friend that's actually my age. Now your turn,"

Lanx thought for a second "Well there's nothing to really tell….. I grew up in the streets of the city on the other side of this island. Worked in a dojo for half my life, and now I steal from crooks and dealers. I'm also seventeen and had friends but none to close…..does this mean where friends now Penny?"

She winked at him "Of course now may I suggest jumping on Pan's back?"

"Why?"

The blonde jerked a thumb behind them "Because your friends the 'Guys in Suits' just spotted us."

--(Decoy Island/ Mysterious Building,)--

A short heavy man growled to himself as he tapped his desk with a think finger. The man was wearing a plain black business suit. He was balding and wore a scowl on his face.

His beady eyes looked at the man in front of him "I think there was a mole in are gang…"

"What makes you say that sir?"

The fat man slammed his hands onto the desk "Because how else did that bloody street rat know about that meeting!"

"B-but sir there's nothing be can do about it."

"Yes there is…..call _him_ up."

"B-but-"

"DO IT!"

--(Decoy Island/ Sandy's Bar)--

"Um sir?"

"Yo,"

"A call for you…" said the man as he handed the other man the Mushi.

"Yeah…..Ah-hu okay bye."

The man who received the call stood up. He was a seven foot tall muscular man, with short nearly shaved white hair. He looked in his late twenties early thirties at most. In his short hair were designs died in black. It also looked like his eye's where closed.

The big guy wore a dark colored vest and a white long sleeved undershirt with it's sleeves rolled up to his elbow. He also wore black fingerless gloves, black shorts, held up by a chain belt, and strap sandals.

He also had an odd beard, the hair was just on his jaw line and chin. The bar tender looked at the man as he stood up.

"Where are you going Joe?"

Joe pounded his fist together "It seems there's a spy in the Suit Gang…" his face scrunched up in an annoyed/frustrated expression. "….and I'm going over there to beat the shit out of him!"

--(Penny, Pan, and Lanx)--

"What did you steal from these guys anyway?" asked Penny as Pan ran threw the crowded streets.

Lanx held up the big duffle bag "See this?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it hold's around 250 mil in it."

"WHA-!" she yelled but stopped as she jerk forward when Pan came to a complete stop, which made Penny confused "Pan what is it?"

The panda ignored her and he sniffed the air and started to run in a different direction. Penny and Lanx held on tight, and the dark skinned teen was amazed at how such a big bear can move so fast.

Pan soon came to a complete stop close to a bar. Penny and Lanx jumped off Pan , the panda then stood on it's hind legs.

"Pan why did you bring us here?" the bear answered by pointing his paw a little bit down the street, the blonde girl turned her head. It seemed to Penny that Pan was pointing at a tall brown haired boy a little older than herself with wings on his back, walking with a big blonde guy in a black shirt.

The boy was looking at her with wide eyes and a small tent redness in his checks. Penny did a double take and looked again at boy with wings…..wait _wings_! Pan was smirking to himself.

"Austin!"

--( 2 minutes earlier)--

Austin tried to sneak out of the bar but Johnny found him and decided to stay by his side. The winged boy groaned and rubbed his temples, he defiantly felt a headache coming on.

"Hey kid what's your name?"

"…."

"Not a big talker are you?"

_What do you think idiot!_

Johnny looked surprised and then smiled with a perverted grin "Hehehe….now that's interesting a hottie just got off that bear.

Austin turned around just to muse the man and his face suddenly turned red. The girl was around his age with long blonde hair and bright eyes. She was probably the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

Then he noticed more details, a bright colored vest, talking to a panda, and the small Death Root tattoo that showed near her hip between the gap of her white shirt and pants.

He knew who she was! But he hasn't seen her for a few years and back then she wasn't so….um….mature. Thoughts ran threw Austin's head a mile a minute,

_Holy crap that's Penny! Who's that guy with her? But man she's changed……Damn hormones I'm seventeen and I'm still not in the control of them. _

_Okay Austin stay cool…we're just good friends…really good friends. OH CRAB! She's looking this way!_

Penny turned her head towards Austin and her eyes scanned over him then Johnny….then they darted back to him and her face grew surprised.

"Austin!" in an instant she was in front of him wrapping the winged teen in a hug, his face turned red, he was hugged by girls before but none made him fell like this…..also Austin could fell certain 'things' pressed against him as she hugged him tightly.

"Oh my god Austin! I haven't seen you in years!" she said as she pulled away, giving him room to sign.

_"Wasn't the last time a few moths after the Cross incident?"_

"Yep…Well where's the rest of the your crew?" asked Penny looking around. Johnny and Lanx were confused out of there minds because they couldn't follow the conversation.

_"Nope just me…I decided that I need to get away for awhile"_

"Really? Me to well…me and Pan. So Austin who's your friends?"

_"I wouldn't really call him a friend, but his names Johnny and he seems like a dumb version of a fusion of Azu and DJ……Who's the guy?"_

"Oh Lanx well I met him when I first reached this town. He stole for this gang and now there trying to capture and or kill him."

_"Ahhh……"_ there was an acquired silence and then Austin pointed behind them _"…are those the guys chasing you?"_

Penny sighed "You want to come with use?" the mute teen nodded "Okay good…"

The blonde girl then looked between Johnny and Lanx "Johnny a friend of Austin is a friend of mine, names Penny, that's Lanx, and the panda's Pan. Lanx this is Austin my long time friend and Johnny….you guys are acquainted now?" the three men nodded there heads.

"Good now I don't fell like fighting I'm tired so lets…..RUN!"

There was a gun shoot that made everyone on the street jump. Then three men, a woman, and a panda ran to find a safe place to rest.

--(Mysterious Building.)--

The leader of the Suit Gang…the small fat man sweat-dropped as Joe walked into his office scowling and picking his ear.

"Buttakai Joe! Glad you came!"

"As long as the money's good…..now you wanted me to kick a mole's ass?"

The fat suited man grinned "Yes I want you to use your odd 'Lie Detector' skill to find the spy."

Joe frowned but then gave the man a thumbs-up "You got it Sumotaka!"

**--X--**

**Hey everyone one and thanks for your reviews! Now Joe is owned by me in the OP universe BUT he really his a character in an actual manga called Soul Eater……but he died to soon only after three chapters of being introduced…and he was so cool! So I thought I'll give him new life in this fic! Now like I said at the top if kilnorc has anything to say, it will be under this…..well I hope you guys stick with me, idea's for this story are starting to flow threw my minds…..mind.**

**Kilnorc: like dude said, thank you for your reviews and everything. We hope to make this an enjoyable fic for you all.**

_**Next Chapter: Out of there Shadows part 3!**_


	3. Out of there Shadows part 3

**_DoD here with nothing really to say so……hope you enjoy the chapter!_**

_Chapter 3: Out of there Shadows part 3_

"Why-huff- was-huff- I dragged-cough- into this…" mumbled Johnny.

"I'm guessing because you're an idiot and a pervert," Lanx said sarcastically as he laughed between breaths.

The group of four….and a panda were hiding in what Lanx called a safe house. But all it really was, was a run down warehouse with a bed, a kitchen, and a couch.

Lanx clapped his hands "Okay….now when should we break into the suited guys base?"

"WHAT!?" yelled the two blonde's at the same time, Austin looked confused and annoyed as he sat in a chair.

Penny pointed an angry finger at Lanx "We just ran probably ten miles to get away from those guys and you want to break into there base? Now I don't have a problem fighting about I don't pick fights for no reason!"

"I'll give you ten mil…."

Penny clapped her hands and smiled "Well then you have your self a teammate!"

Austin sweat-dropped at her sudden change in attitude, and decided jut to stair at her with raise eyebrow. The blonde girl looked at him and winked, then sighed to him,

_"What did you expect Austin-kun? I am a mercenary…"_

_"Okay……but I'm not helping!"_

Penny looked at him with wide eyes and sad face, it was one of the many weapons women had against men…the all powerful puppy look.

Austin didn't stand a chance and Penny already knew it. She was glad Shan helped her learn some tricks…..and Elsa also before she and Mac left when she was fifteen.

_"Fine I'll help……I just want to know the reason why."_

Penny shook her head in understanding and then turned to Johnny "So Johnny are you going to help….or does Pan there have to kill you."

"Well I'm not really a fighter girly….." the big man said nervously

"Can you lift heavy things?"

"Yeah…"

"Can you run fast?"

"Yeah "

" Good then you'll be useful!" Penny said as she sat down next to Austin. Lanx and Johnny sat on his other side as the dark skin teen spread a paper on the table.

Austin was really paying attention to the paper, he did notice however how Penny's hip brushed his side…….damned hormones and damn Azu, and DJ for putting these thoughts in his head.

Lanx tapped the paper "Okay we have to reach here-"

"Ummmm…..Lanx why are we breaking into the base?" asked Penny as she leaned closer to look at the map then Lanx.

"Oh did I forget to tell you why?"

"YES!" yelled the two blondes, Austin and Pan made an annoyed motion.

Lanx rubbed the back of his head "Hehe….sorry, well I have a friend in that group who tells me whenever something's going down. But since I've busted to many meetings the suit dudes probably realize they have a spy……he can probably get out on his own….but there's no fun in that!"

Penny sighed, Lanx reminded her of way to many people "Fine me and Pan understand, Austin's in, and Johnny just agreed. So what's the plan?"

Lanx smiled "Glad you asked, first-"

--X--

Joe sat in a chair with the head of the gang behind him and a member of the gang sitting if front of him with a nervous look on his face.

The big man pressed his fist against the man's chest and looked him strait in the eye.

"You you the spy?"

"No…..I would never betray the boss!"

"Have you ever given away information willingly?"

"No…"

"Again I ask are you the spy?"

"No!"

Joe sighed and leaned back in his chair and waved his hand "Nope…. get him out of here…."

Sumotaka growled under his breath and punched the wall "We've looked at twenty men already and still no spy!"

The muscular man sighed and stretched, wiggling his toes in his sandals "Boss, you really need to calm down. We have over a hundred more people to look at and if anyone goes missing then we know who did it."

The fat man poked Joe sharply on his shoulder "Buttakai if you don't find this spy in the next day, I swear I'll have you eliminated!"

Joe put on a fake grin and watched the round man leave, his grin faded away. He does realize the only reason I'm here is because he pays well.

The shorts wearing man sighed, fixed his gloves and walked out of the room…..he could really use some coffee.

But that's when every portable mushi rang in the building….no scratch that every phone was ringing. So he answered his just as every other man answered there's, cheery voice spoke over the line, the voice was female.

"Hello can you here me? Good! Well I just call to tell you that me, our mutual friend, and a few others are going to come and get you tomorrow! Well bye!"

The Suit's leader and it's whole staff looked confused, Joe just smiled as he pored himself a cup of coffee.

Things are going to start getting interesting around here, he thought taking a sip from his mug. The big man's face scrunched up and he stuck out his tongue,

"Bleh! This coffee sucks…"

--(Next Day)--

_"Why am I dressed like this…"_ signed Austin with a pissed off look on his face. Penny was standing behind him messing with his medium length hair.

"Awww Austin you don't like me dressing you up?" she asked playfully, pulling out a razor.

"Now to get rid of these pesky eyebrow's…" Penny giggled, Austin jumped out of the chair he was sitting, catching a glimpse for himself in a mirror, he then started to sign madly,

_"You made me a bloody Okama!"_ and he was right his hair was in a topknot ponytail, his face was powdered, and he was dressed in odd clothing.

Penny pouted "You don't like it?"

_"I look like a gay samurai!"_

"So?"

Austin gave an angry snort, got his hair out of the ponytail, and stuck his head into a sink. In there little hide out it was only him, Penny, and Pan….much good the panda did last night.

When they first got there and started to talk the panda decided he was tired and fell asleep on the only bed. Which then Penny took the couch, Lanx pulled out a futon from somewhere….well he got the recliner and Johnny got the floor, so at least he didn't get the worst end of the deal.

Austin was still brooding as he changed back into his real clothes. Penny studied him as he started changing….she wondered if he remembered she was still there, not that she was going to remind him.

Penny was admiring his back when Lanx and Johnny busted into the room. The dark skinned teen was about to say something but he stopped and looked at the two occupants in the room.

"Am I disturbing anything?"

Austin gave his new friend a questioning look and then turned around, Penny waved at him. The winged teen could feel his face grow red.

The blonde girl then turned her attention to Lanx "Are you ready?"

The afro boy grinned and Johnny pulled out some mushi's "Here ya go! We can contact each other if we split up."

Penny turned to Austin who's face was still red, but he was putting his jacket back on

"You ready Austin?"

The mute teen gave a nod and head out the door followed by Penny, Pan, then Lanx and Johnny.

--X--

Lanx grinned as he hoped the fence of the Suit Guys base. Penny, Johnny, Austin, and obviously Penny's pet panda Pan were taking the other side. Why? Well Lanx preferred to work alone even thou he had some new friends helping him.

The dark skinned teen popped his earphones in, drew his sword, and started to move to the beat.

He didn't tell the others but there was another reason he wanted to break into here. Lanx wanted to end the Suit Guys and kill Sumotaka.

--X--

The group of three and a bear tried to sneak down the halls of the base, trying to rescue the informant. The problem was that Lanx forgot to mention what his friend looked like.

Something clicked in Austin's mind, and he signed his problem to Penny who was the only one able to understand him.

The blonde girl nodded and tapped Johnny on his shoulder "Hey Johnny….take Pan and find Lanx, Austin senses something and he doesn't like that felling,"

"Okay pretty girl I'll do it but how-"

"Not now…..Pan!" ordered Penny, the panda nodded and lifted Johnny by his shirt and went in the opposite direction.

"So Austin do you know where this guy is?"

_"I never met the guy so my mantra won't help us here…seems like were just going to do this the old fashion way."_

"And what would that be might I ask Austin-kun?"

_"Why we fight till we find them…and what's with the 'kun' you haven't called me that since we were thirteen?"_

The blonde's cheeks turned slightly pink and she turned away from him, knowing she slipped slightly "I can call you what ever I want baka…" she mumbled under her breath.

Slipping threw the base unseen was much easier without a giant bear.

"You kids lost or something?" asked a voice from behind them, Penny and Austin slowly turned around and came face to face with a big man in shorts.

Penny laughed innocently "No sir we just took a wrong turn at the….um….kitchen!"

Joe raised an eyebrow at the girls lie and looked at the silent teen then back at the blonde

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes…"

Joe sighed as he got into a fighting stance "Names Joe kids……seems I'm going to have to take you out."

"I'll take care of this," Austin signed quickly before stepping forward, hands behind his back. He waved his opponent and grinned. "Oh, me first, huh?" Joe couldn't help but smile, "Sorry for this, but it's just doing my job,"Penny watched as the large man attacked the half-Shandian in drag. Every move that Joe performed, every attack, Austin easily dodged it._Dammit, how the hell is he doing this?! He must be a good fighter in order to read my movements like this...__This is a piece of cake! _Austin smirked, _All those years training with Niri and the others really paid off._A mental image appeared in his mind's eye and he knew what Joe was going to do next._I hate to have this used on me, but I have no problem dealing it out to you! _Austin hit the floor just as Joe's attack came, leaned back on his arms, swung his legs around and rammed both his feet into the man's crotch.Penny and Pan winced and looked away.Joe's eyes widened and a loud gurgling escaped his mouth. He fell to his knees and held his jewels as Austin climbed to his feet."My balls...my balls...," Joe squeaked, "Bitch, that was a cheap shot!"_Perhaps, but kicking a man when he's down is even cheaper, and unfortunately for you, we pirates are known for being complete assholes in a fight... _he removed a shoe and pressed his foot up against Joe's nose_, Smell it you bastard. That's right, smell it, smell, now take it... _he pulled his foot back and kicked Joe hard across the face, knocking the man out cold, a large red mark on his face as he still held onto his crotch._That's for you..._

--(Alloy Island/Near a Navy Boat)-- (AN: I know it gets away from the story….but I wanted to introduce the Marines for this story.)

A navy woman walked along the side of the road, a wooden kendo stick attached to her hip. She could be considered a pretty, but some would say flat chested even thou she wasn't.

Her dark hair was tied in a ponytail and she wore the standard navy uniform, but made it look more like a samurai's outfit.

The dark haired navy woman sighed as she sat on a near by bench. She looked down and her face reddened in anger. She brought her foot up and stomped down onto something.

"Ahhhh!"

"Captain Kondo stop stalking me!" she yelled as she keep stomping on the face of a man who was laying under the bench.

"But Tae-chan you are so-" his face was crushed again by another viscous beating. Tae pulled the man out from under the bench.

Kondo was a messy looking man. His face showed he needed to shave, his uniform messed up, and his gun holster barley hanging onto his body.

Tae grunted to herself and tossed her captain onto the beach behind her, where there ship was docked. She yelled for the first-mate,

"Toshiro! Here's the stalker!"

There was a groan and a officer smoking a cigarette with messy dark hair walked off the deck and looked down at there unconscious captain. Toshiro had a rifle on his back and a katana strapped to his side.

He kicked the down man "Lets leave him here for now…."

_BOOM!_ Toshiro and Tae jumped at the sound, the ground near Tosh's feet exploded. The two looked around for the culprit.

"What the hell was that!?"

There was a faint voice of "Damn…..I missed…"

The two's head's to look at an eighteen year old man with light colored hair, he was thin and his uniform was nice and neat. The teen had a sword strapped to his hip…..and he was holding a bazooka.

"Sogo! What the hell!? Where you trying to kill me!"

Sogo just looked at his commanding officer "…….no……" the guy replied in a deadpan voice.

Two soldiers ran up at that instant, they seemed fanatic "First! First! Is it true we're stranded on this island!?"

Toshiro took a drag from his cigarette, he then scoffed "Like are great Navy crew could get stranded……who's spreading such rumors?"

The two pointed at Sogo "Sogo-san was walking around on deck with a microphone telling the whole crew!"

Sogo smirked "I heard it from Toshiro-san." he said in his dead pan voice. The first-mate rubbed his temples and mumbled to himself.

"I knew it was a bad idea to tell him anything…."

**--X--**

**DoD: Well nothing much to say about this chapter except I like the light hearted mood this fic has started with. Even thou it will get serous at times, just like OP it's good to have a laugh. Now the Navy group aren't exactly owned by me they were made while I was reading Gintama…..which is purely funny if you haven't read it yet.**

**Kilnorc: My turn? Well, despite my hectic schedule of my saga and other matters, I've been able to do some of this chapter, though the stress didn't help much. I did the fight between Joe and Austin, and I pretty much winged it because honestly, I dunno how Joe fights and since I've been pressed for time and having no chance to properly research the man, I did the best I could. Hope you all enjoyed it.**

**DoD: (Looks at the fight scene and starts cracking up) HA...(gasp) Zohan...(gasp)...gotta see that movie.**

**_Next Chapter 4: Out of there Shadow's Finale_**


End file.
